Found you
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: After two years with no news as to where his childhood friend is ichigo get a tip off as to where he could be. an omnic monastery in nepal how will ichigo react to how his closest friends changes. sorry for the crap summary


Genji x Ichigo one-shot

Summary: after genji 'dies' and goes to Nepal a close, childhood friend comes to find him after two years of his self-exile. Where the Shimada have Dragon spirits to wield, the Shiba have felines ichigo himself has two tigers a white tiger(shiro) and a Bengal tiger (Zangetsu). Ages changed a little, genji is about 24 and ichigo 23.

Finishing climbing the last few steps up to the monastery, out of breath with just how far up the Nepal mountains I was. Walking into the monastery atrium I smiled as I saw all the omnic monks meditating with human students surrounding them _why can't things in the outside world be as peaceful as it is here?_ I thought to myself as I stated to walk around. A human monk came up to me and asked "Are you alright young one?" rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly I replied with "Ah yes, I'm looking for a childhood friend called Genji? I heard he was up here training and after telling no one where he went myself and others were worried about him".

The monk gained a hard look on his face as he began to circle me making me shift uncomfortably, though inwardly I knew I would be fine standing at a tall 6ft 3" lean like an athlete (although anyone who has fought me knows I pack a punch) and my bright orange and totally naturally coloured hair that made me stand out in any crowd. The monk came back to stand in front of me a smile on his aged face "Follow me child I will take you to your friend although as a warning he might not be the same person you used to know".

Confused as to what the old monk meant I followed him out of the outer sanctum of the monastery and toward the village where the monks and their disciples slept, rested and relaxed. Leading me along a rather unsteady looking wooden bridge we stopped at a room that was furnished with a few small things, enough to know it was someone's room but not so much stuff that the owner of the room was often in their room. "Your friend should be back soon from his training with Master Zenyatta, so please wait here and get comfortable" and with that the old monk left me to my own devices.

Looking at the sideboard with an antique sword resting on a stand, beneath it a few scattered photographs one was Genji smiling at the camera arm hung over his disgruntled brother a peace sign behind his brothers back to annoy him further. Another depicting a group of people I had never seen before, although a couple looked vaguely familiar a short lean girl with a glowing chest and short chestnut coloured hair. A large, gorilla somehow wearing glasses a pair of men one dark skinned with a short dark beard wearing a beanie and the other with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and an eye piece over one of his eyes wearing a bright blue overcoat. There was also a man dressed like a cowboy on the far right of the photo decked out in the full cowboy hat, serape and boots complete with a BAMF belt,

The final photo on the sideboard was one of the two of us asleep on a sofa in my living room, Genji sprawled out on top of me whilst simultaneously holding onto me as if he were worried I'd vanish when he woke up, _Yuzu must have taken it and neither_ _of us noticed_ I reasoned to myself slightly red I the face at the memory after we woke up, as the two of us were embarrassed at what we had done.

Hearing voices and footsteps outside I felt the urge to hide as the voices increased in volume until they were right outside the door, stepping out of the shadows and into the light I was surprised to see an omnic monk along with what I could only assume to be a cyborg. "I. is that really you?" questioned the cyborg the synthetic voice sounding eerily similar to my old friends, what on earth had happened to Genji in these past couple of years?! "Yes it's me, Genji what happened that night two years ago? None of your family would tell me anything, especially Hanzo it was as if he'd had another five sticks shoved up his ass" looking over toward who I could only guess was Genji.

Hearing quiet laughter coming from the Cyborg I raised an eyebrow as to ask why he was laughing to which his reply was "Even after this time you are still the same Ichigo I grew up with, *sigh* Ichigo that night I confronted my brother he killed me. Or he would have done of a woman by the name of Angela Ziegler hadn't of found me and she brought me back to life replacing my failing body parts with robotic ones hence why I look like this" as he gestured over his body.

I felt a sudden rage come over me after hearing what Hanzo had done to his BROTHER, someone he was supposed to protect and keep safe no matter what, clenching my fists I tried to calm myself down before asking "And why, why did you never come and see us, tell us you were alive-cyborg or not?!" looking him straight in the eye, I could see Genji start to sweat in nervousness (Or the robotic equivalent) knowing that I would release unholy hell if he didn't give a good reason, and now. "Uuuum I needed to come to terms with what I had become and I thought it would be easier if you all had thought I was dead/missing…" as he looked up from the floor he began to panic as he saw the angry facial expression I had.

"Nope, sorry not a good enough answer you frigging idiot we all cared for you like thinking you were dead or missing is better than knowing you were alive, and most importantly safe! Do you know how long Yuzu and I spent worrying about you? I didn't leave my room for days! Thinking if I had kept a better watch on you, you wouldn't have vanished without a trace!" out of breath from my rant I collapsed to the floor. Having been pounding his chest with my fist now mostly dissipated. Genji knelt down to my height and began to lift his visor showing to me his scarred face although still considered handsome, I looked directly into his eyes which shone with affection and anguish and I could tell he really was sorry about it. Standing back up I smiled at him and the omnic monk finally spoke up "Hmm you two really have a strong friendship" turning to face him I could practically hear the robots smile.

"Ichigo this is my sensei Zenyatta, he is the one who helped me come to terms with what I have become" gesturing toward the floating monk "Thank you for taking care of the idiot when I couldn't" I bowed in thanks hitting the aforementioned idiot in the head who grumbled under his breath. A small laugh left the monk at our interactions who then took his leave for his evening meditation and with a small wave he floated away.

Watching the monk leave I could feel Genji watching me and I watched him blush as I caught him staring, "Now what's the matter Idiot?" he quickly looked away before taking a deep breath and turning to face me once more, still red in the face and gently placed his scarred lips onto mine. Shocked at first at what Genji was doing I went bright red and pulled back shocked at what he'd done, not that I was complaining I was just surprised. Seeing the pained look on his face I immediately tried to reassure him but rather than use words I grabbed the side of his face and brought it toward me this time initiating the kiss, it deepening until we had to separate to try and get breath back into our lungs. Both of us now incredibly flushed both bright red, rubbing the back of my neck neither of us knowing what to say "soooo, what now" I question, glancing at Genji trying to gauge his reaction to which he replied with a stutter. "Wwell wou-would you like to be my boy..friend? oh and would you like to join an organisation with me that helps everyone around the world?" gaining confidence as he spoke.

"Of course I would, wherever one goes the other follows like we used to"

 **AN: Well how was it? I lost all my note as I smashed my phone pretty badly and it took forever to find them…**


End file.
